My Heart Is Yours Mr Thief
by HanaMashimoto
Summary: Story based on Kissed By The Baddest Bidder (Voltage Inc.): Ever since the latest and the most notorious news hit the stands, Momoko Yukimura, an average high school girl, is incredibly in love with the idea of meeting the Modern Lupin of Tokyo. She will do just anything to grab at the chance to snap a picture of the rumoured thief of the night. Continue summary inside.


**My Heart Is Yours Mr. Thief**

**Author's notes:** Good day to all my fellow readers! Before I begin, my story **Santa Baby** is not complete. The story does end abruptly, I apologise for that. I was planning to write an epilogue to the story, a short sequel if you would call it but I'm still trying to find ideas on how to end it with a BANG! For this story, I wanted to try writing it up with lots of chapters. I want to challenge myself as I love writing. Thus, the story My Heart Is Yours Mr. Thief. My English is a little rusty as I'm busy with my Nursing studies and boy them books are THICK! Gah! I'm brushing up my English by reading romance novels again. Sigh... how I miss reading. Please forgive my verb errors if you do find them in my stories as my teachers did remind me again and again and AGAIN to be "careful of my verbs and tenses". Careless is me. I am a beginner at this, so please be lenient on me. Thank you lovely readers! Please enjoy reading my next story, My Heart Is Yours Mr. Thief!

**Summary:** Ever since the latest and the most notorious news hit the stands, Momoko Yukimura, an average high school girl, is incredibly in love with the idea of meeting the Modern Lupin of Tokyo. She will do just anything to grab at the chance to snap a picture of the rumoured thief of the night. What she doesn't know is that he is standing right there in front of her eyes. In the form of her long time convenient store crush, Mr. Mitsunari Baba.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet The Thief

"OH MY GOD! It's the Modern Lupin!" Momoko started to hyperventilate on the spot, in the middle of the busy street of sunny side Tokyo after hearing a short news of how Modern Lupin stole a famous Leonardo da Vinci painting late last night, on a huge TV displayed at the top of the tallest building. She faced her best friend of 7 years and screamed. "Shoot me!"

Hinata rolled her eyes at her friend's sudden dramatic acting and snorted. "Oh Lord, find me a _normal _best friend at least once in my entire short life, please!"

Momoko gave Hinata's butt a light, playful smack and grinned. "Quit being a sour puss. Your life isn't boring anymore. Face it, even though I hate to admit it, I'm the source of your day to day entertainment," she said while she flashed Hinata her pearly whites.

"And that, my friend, is the only reason why I love you so damn much," Hinata chuckled before both of them resumed walking home after spending an exhausting day at school.

The two friends began chatting idly on whatever topic comes into mind. They could talk about almost anything, anywhere and at anytime. Secrets were never kept from each other and they even treated each other like sisters. Their bond of friendship were as tough as nails and they planned to keep it that way.

"So, Momoko, are you going to stop by the convenience store on your way home?"

Momoko glanced at Hinata before answering.

"Uh-huh. I uh... need to buy Modern Lupin magazine before heading home." Momoko's thoughts were immediately transported to the man behind the counter at Koko Kandy Wal-Mart.

The most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes upon. It was her daily routine to stop by at least once a day and steal quick glances at him before she could dream of sweet nothings at night. Not that she will let anyone know about her all time crush, of course. _Sigh... _Just how far has she fallen in love with the guy?

_If only he would take notice of me._ Chatting idly with him was a dream of hers than him always saying 'Good morning-slash-afternoon-slash-evening' or 'Come back again soon-slash-thank you'. Oh, I wish... While still being caught up daydreaming, Hinata suddenly started shouting.

"...HELLOOOOO! Earth to Momoko? Momoko are you listening to me?" Hinata said while she pinched my arm.

"Ouch! What's that for?" I gasped, surprised at the short pain while rubbing the spot where she pinched me. What a way to burst my daydream bubble.

"I was talking to you and you suddenly just zoned out on me," Hinata pouted. "What were you thinking about?"

I giggled nervously. "About my magazine, perhaps?"

"Modern Lupin fanatic on the loose," Hinata chided and rolled her eyes. I'm really starting to think that it's her bad habit, always rolling her eyes if she finds anything annoying.

"Seriously, Momoko. Girls at our age should find guys, go on dates and do fun stuff. Finding love, giving them and being loved in return. Not some fascination on some unknown thief that steals famous paintings or artifacts."

Oh boy... Hinata has no idea that the convenience store worker has been plaguing her mind throughout the whole 2 years after she had laid her eyes on that man.

"Look who's talking. Someone here needs to listen to her own advice before giving one to her best friend," I eyed Hinata pointedly.

Hinata huffed heatedly, as if taking offense to my sarcasm. "Well, I never! Remind me not to give you anymore advice about love."

I chuckled at her response. We had walked quite a distance from school and soon we reached a park. We took a seat at a bench under a domesticated tree. I breathed in a fresh breath of air and felt my tensed muscles began to relax. My eyes soon drifted around the park, taking in the calm and beautiful scenery, before focusing them totally on Hinata. After a brief moment of hesitation, I spoke out hesitantly.

"Hinata? I do think about all that stuff you said earlier. We are 18 this year after all, if your aging mind remembers." Hinata snorted at that while I twirled my loose tendrils of hair around my finger, thinking about the matter at hand. I thought about it for a moment before speaking.

"I do want to be in a relationship and fall madly in love with a guy, but..." I glanced up at Hinata and continued. "I also believe in waiting for the right guy who will sweep me off my feet and being utterly in love with him knowing that he is my one true love, the one whom I want to spend my entire life with. The one I can put my trust in and whenever I'm with him, I'll feel that I had real fun. That's who I truly want to be with."

I truly believed it with my whole heart. I've watched my parents being totally honest with each other. Sure they do have silly fights sometimes but at the end of the day, they are still IN love with each other. I want what they have but with a little mixture of excitement and adventure.

Hinata watched me silently.

"Err... Hinata?" I said hesitantly. _Why is she silent? Did I blurt out something weird?_

"Wow... I didn't know you were a pretty hardcore romantic Momoko!" Hinata laughed gaily before giving me a fierce hug. "You know I love you like how a real sister does, right?" After seeing me nod, she smiled.

"If the guy you choose made you cry... I'll take out my shotgun and shoot him, point blank. Just yell out my name and I'll come running."

I giggled at that.

"Hinata you sound just like my mum. Maybe next time, I should call you Hinata, Mother the Second instead of just Hinata," I winked playfully at her before giving a loud squeal as she chased around after me.

"Come back here you joker!" Hinata shouted in a mock angry voice.

Of course, I pretend I didn't hear her and continue running away letting out peals of laughter. The sight of Hinata running and panting was hilarious. Her hair was flying everywhere in different directions. She stopped running briefly before trying to catch up to me again. I admit, she was at a disadvantage. In school, I took up track and field which was the sole reason why I can dodge and run away from her quickly. I stole a quick glance at her before giggling.

They continued running around in the park for a little while before heading home. What they didn't notice was that the convenience store worker Momoko had a huge crush on, was watching them in the shadows under the trees, taking a short smoking break before work. He felt himself smile while watching Momoko. At that moment, he thought she looked cute with her face flushed red, playing with her friend around the park.

* * *

He couldn't wait to see her again later at the convenience store. He knew she would always drop by after school and would pretend to be engrossed in reading or browsing through the magazine sections. Many times had he caught her casting quick glances at him when she thought he wouldn't notice. _But boy did he notice her._

He smirked at her obvious interest in him. Not that he minded though, because he was interested in her too. She was literally adorable when she start to pout after he said his cheerful 'customer greeting' before and after her 'purchases'. She was fun to tease. He had a hard time controlling his heart from beating a mile. Oh boy, he was falling... and fast.

His eyes were fixed on the girl. _Momoko, was it? _Pretty name.

Momoko was trying to dodge her friend and was laughing her insides out till her eyes were watery. Such a free spirit. _And beautiful too, _he mused. He assessed her form silently from afar. Her hair was long and wavy. It was dark auburn in colour with a tad shade of copper highlights mixed in them and currently, it was tied high up fashionably into a pigtail, which flowed past her shoulders. She was also graced with a heart shaped face and her figure was petite, and those _lips._ God those sensual lips was sin... so ripe and full and... red.

Mitsunari smacked himself mentally.

She is a freaking high schooler! You're like what, 23? Old enough to be her brother. Mitsunari scolded himself and sighed. He drew in his last puff of smoke before throwing his cigarette on the ground and stomping his foot on it in agitation.

His smile turned into a frown when he thought of their age difference. Hell, he was known for his smooth talk with women by his close friends and associates but when it comes to this little lady, all this playboy mannerism was flushed down the toilet.

How old was she anyway? 15?

Great. I'm a pedophile. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Baba speaking," his voice gruff.

"Yo! Boss was asking about the painting and artifacts you were collecting for tomorrow's auction. Have you collected them yet? Send them over," Ota asked.

"Everything went by smoothly, except for one. Make me a mask, Ota. I need it by tonight. Operation 'Capture Queen of the River Nile' will commence tomorrow," Baba explained, keeping his agitation at bay.

"I'll tell Boss so that the Mad Hatter's Tea Party can be arranged as planned. Soryu is bringing in the security and Mamoru... well, Mamoru is being Mamoru," Ota paused, before asking. "So?"

"Huh?" Mitsunari asked, his brows furrowed.

"Tell me what's wrong. As a fellow friend, I can sense that you are feeling troubled. Women problems again, Baba?" Ota chuckled.

Mitsunari scowled. _How the heck does he know?_ "Me? Women problems? What's with _again_ anyway? You underestimate the masculinity prowess aspect of Mitsunari Baba. I'm fine, really. When have I never been fine?"

"Oh, really? Okay then."

Mitsunari was convinced Ota was onto something but he didn't want to push it. I mean, who would want anybody to know how this 23-year-old _hot _guy fell treacherously in love with a young high schooler? "Right... I'll pick the mask up at the hotel front counter tonight. I'll place my list of names with the hotel manager and the auctions will go as planned. Tell Boss I said hi."

Each of the members; Eisuke Ichinomiya aka The Boss, Soryu Oh, Ota Kisaki, Mamoru Kishi and myself, Mitsunari Baba, are the elite members of upper class society. Not that everyone knows of course because we do prefer our anonymity. Boss is the proud heir and owner of Tres Spades Hotel and conducts a black market auction called Mad Hatter's Tea Party on occasions. It's a hush hush situation, and what's my role? I am a thief. I steal items, you name it; famous busts, artifacts, paintings, potteries, jewelleries, scrolls... yeah, basically anything that's worth selling to rich goons. People call me the Modern Lupin but sadly, I am not being charitable like the great Robin Hood at the moment. Well, as it's a secret from normal society, we invite rich aristocrats personally using The List. Basically, wealthy people who can afford to buy these items. Boss will make the arrangements and there we have it. The Mad Hatter's Tea Party.

"Roger. Over and out," Ota ended the call.

Mitsunari sighed. He needs to get everything prepared for tomorrow night's break-in and get himself familiarised with the designated area. It needs to be perfect before 'Capture Queen of the River Nile' could begin. He glanced briefly at Momoko one last time before walking quietly away towards the convenience store. _I think I need a cup of coffee._

"It's about time I start introducing myself to her," Mitsunari whispered.

He stopped walking briefly and shot a quick glance at Momoko and her friend over his shoulder.

"I'll see you later, honey," he smirked and continued his walk.

Today is definitely going to be a great day.


End file.
